ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Nickelodeon: The End
Cartoon Nickelodeon: The End is an action/adventure post-apocalyptic comic book mini-series with characters from Cartoon Nickelodeon Network. Plot After a nuclear incident in Cartoon Nickelodeon Network city, 6 people need to survive the wasteland, meet some friends, and deal with numerous new villains. Characters Heroes *'Bugs Bunny' - a well-known rabbit and one of the main survivors. However, he dies in the 28th issue. *'Dexter' - a mad kid scientist and one of the main survivors *'Lola Bunny' - Bugs' fiancée and one of the main survivors. Turns mad in the final 2 issues. *'SpongeBob SquarePants' - a happy-all-the-time sponge and one of the main survivors. *'Velocity' - the killer of evil humans and one of the main survivors. *'Eric McEdderson' - a kid that tangles with the supernatural and one of the main survivors. Allies *'Crystal '- A Dark Human who is the only known Nicktoon High student to survive the nuke. *'Winslow T. Oddfellow' - TBD *'The Greaser Dogs' - TBD **'Cliff' - TBD **'Shriek' - TBD **'Lube' - TBD *'Mordecai and Rigby' - Two best blue jay and raccoon friends that survived the nuke. *'Slob' - A blob made out of alien matter that was once Alien's friend. He, along with Lincoln, helped the six heroes defeat Lori and The Cryptids. *'Tuesday X' - Mr. X's daughter that is good and is hiding from the junkers. *'Robot Jones' - A robot who helped the 6 heroes during the 11th issue. Sadly, he gets killed later in the same issue by Grimm. *'Pinky and the Brain' - Evil mice that turned good due to the nuke. They helped the six heroes defeat The Doomsday Cult. *'Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup' - Three superhero sisters that survived the nuke and helped the heroes defeat The Three Demons. *'Zim' - An Irken that once was an invader until his lab was destroyed thanks to the nuke. He saved the six heroes from GIR by sacrificing himself. *'Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid, and Waffle' - Three cat brothers that survived the nuke. *'Skylos and Gata' - A german shepherd and an obese, orange cat that were once Gatopardos' sidekick that are trying to hide from the junkers. *'Daffy Duck' - Bugs' best friend/occasionally rival that is the only Looney Tunes character besides Bugs, Lola, and Marvin that survived the nuke. *'Lincoln Loud' - One of the Loud members who, along with Lori, is a survivor of the nuke. *'Claire the Ghost' - A ghost girl that is Eric's best friend who, along with Skylos, Gata, and Tuesday, are hiding from the junkers. *'Molly Ecstasy' - An eleven-year-old girl who was an orphan adopted by hamsters. *'Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy' - Animatronic Rabbit, Chicken, and Fox that were once Freddy's friends. *'Mothra, Rodan, and Anguirus' - A giant moth that was Godzilla's girlfriend, A giant pterodactyl-like creature that was Godzilla's best friend, and an ankylosaurus-like creature that was also Godzilla's best friend. *'Collin the Speedy Boy' - A boy who is the hero of FingerTown. However, sadly dies later in the same issue in Nancy's arms after being stabbed by Grimm. He returns in the 29th and 30th issues as a spirit. *'Lagan Fuller' - An 11th-grade girl who is one of Collin's best friends. She, a spirit Collin, Jasmine, and Nancy returned in the 29th and 30th issue to help the heroes go back in time. *'Jasmine Todd' - An 11th-grade girl who is one of Collin's friends. *'Nancy Samano' - An 11th-grade Mexican-American who is another one of Collin's friends. Villains * Grimm '''- The person that caused the nuclear incident who is still alive and serves as the main antagonist. * '''Junkers - A group of Cartoon Nickelodeon characters that steal valuable stuff. **'Brittney Hemperger '- The leader of the Junkers. **'Dee Dee' - The co-leader of the Junkers. **'Mr. X' - The junker that was once a spy. **'Gatopardos the Cheetah' - The junker that once fought a wasp. *'Marvin the Martian' - A mad alien that wants to rule the world *'The Doomsday Cult ' **'Elisha' - The leader (well, thought to) of the Doomsday Cult. **'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner' - The second-in-commands of the Doomsday Cult. Are more sadistic and less funny. **'Freakazoid '- A member of the Doomsday Cult. Like Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, he is more sadistic and less funny. **'Brimstone' - The true leader of the Doomsday cult. *'CatDog' - A cat and a dog in one body that is more aggressive thanks to the nuke. *'Patrick Star' - SpongeBob's best friend that survived the nuke and is the only SpongeBob character besides SpongeBob to survive the nuke, but because of it, he has turned more aggressive towards SpongeBob and the other heroes. *'GIR' - A robot that used to be Zim's slave until CNN city got destroyed by the nuke. GIR is now more intelligent thanks to the nuke. Got burnt to death along with Zim. *'Lori Loud' - Lincoln's sister that gained the power of mind control and telepathy thanks to the nuke. *'Christopher Tally' - Eric's one-time rival that is the corrupt mayor of the Last City. *'John the Jock' - A 12th-grade jock that is now Christopher's bodyguard. *'Bigfoot, Alien, Nessie, Mothman, and Chupacabra' - The Cryptids ultimately are now under control of the now psychic Lori Loud. *'Skouliki the Parasitic Worm' - a long, white, parasitic worm that once infected Sfika and the other HTC characters. Has infected Velocity and started to infect more characters except Dexter, making him grow bigger. He later dies in the 18th issue by being sliced. *'Heather Adams' - TBD *'The Three Demons' **'Aku' - A giant, shapeshifting demon that is the leader of the group. **'HIM' - TBD **'The Red Guy' - TBD *'Rick and Morty' - A scientist and a boy who were in Grimm's control. They were later snapped out in the 28th issue. *'Freddy Fazbear' - An animatronic bear who is now more furious, gruesome, ferocious, and sadistic thanks to the nuke. Can no longer talk. *'Godzilla' - A more crazy Godzilla exposed to more nuclear radiation. Can no longer talk and is now a baby. Deceased characters that only appear in dreams, flashbacks, etc. * Scarlett '- TBD *'Shunky - TBD *'Monkey Warden' - TBD *'Willie the Gerbil' - TBD *'Little Godzilla '- TBD *'Brandon Hemperger ' - TBD *'Coco the Pug' - TBD *'Mrs. X' - TBD *'Truman X' - TBD *'Sfika the Wasp' - TBD *'Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily Loud' - TBD *'Melissa '- TBD *'Stacie the Speedy Girl' - TBD *'Flappy McFinger '- TBD *'SpongeBeck SquarePants' - TBD *'Dib' - TBD Issues # And So... The Apocalypse Begins! - In flashbacks, it shows CNN City before the nuclear war. Then it flashes to 6 people unconscious and next to each other. # The Green Man - The group discovers a demonic being named the Green Man. Revealed to be Grimm when they defeat it. # Attack of Godzilla - The group encounters a more Mad and deadly Godzilla. #The Junkers - Spongebob discovers a group of people named Junkers that steal valuable junk. #The Psychic - The heroes get help from Lincoln Loud to stop his now insane sister. #The Last City - The heroes arrive in a new city built, but the corrupt mayor Christopher Tally wants them to leave. #Doomsday PT 1 - The heroes encounter a mysterious cult where everyone in it is way different than their original selves. #Doomsday PT 2 - After uncovering the true leader of the Doomsday Cult the heroes have to stop them. #Duck and the Martian - TBD #A Grimm Return - The mysterious Grimm returns and The heroes have to fight him again. #Whatever Happened To... Eh, You Know That Damn Robot's Name! - TBD #The... Damned Speedy Boy - TBD #Nicktoon High No More - TBD #GIR Among Us - TBD #The Three Demons - TBD #''Untitled Catscratch comic'' - TBD #''Untitled CatDog comic ''- TBD #Parasite - While walking through another part of the wasteland, the survivors notice that Velocity is starting to act "weird". (More coming soon...) #''Untitled Five Nights at Freddy's comic ''- TBD #''Untitled The Molly Show comic ''- TBD # # # # # # # #Redemption - The heroes, in order to save the world, have to free Rick and Morty from Grimm's control. #Death - After Rick and Morty get freed from Grimm, Lola, out of rage of Bug's Death, is out to kill Grimm. #In Time (final issue) - The heroes must go back in time using Rick's time portal to prevent the nuclear war from happening since it is the only way to restore CNN City. Reception Critical Response This comic was a universal acclaim to critics, fans of CNN, and readers alike. TV Series Cartoon Nickelodeon: The End (TV Series) Trivia *Although this is a Cartoon Nickelodeon Network comic, Adult Toons characters appear in this as well, since it is an adult comic. *The style of the comic resembles that of Marvel and DC Comics. *Because this comic was a universal acclaim, it gave inspiration to other comics like Disney Doomsday and WB Kids: Armageddon. Yet, Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon even decided to make seperate CN: The End-esque comics. Category:Comic Books Category:Action/Adventure Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Adult comics